


Beautiful Storms

by DragonRose35



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Character Romance Spoilers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Story/Quest Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: De Sardet is the young noble teenager who wants something a little more than a quick fuck with a nameless man. Vasco is the young Naut sailor tested by the sinful temptation that is the beautiful young man. They're destined for each other, but their road takes them through hell before they realize they belonged to each other from the first time they met.





	Beautiful Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the Vasco Lovers Out There that Wanted More than They Got](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+Vasco+Lovers+Out+There+that+Wanted+More+than+They+Got).

> A/N: I bet you guys can't guess my newest obsession~ *snickers* Nah, it's not really an obsession, to be honest, but I got Greedfall when it came out. Literally didn't know it fucking existed until the day it actually came out because my best friend mentioned it off-handedly and you would not believe how lucky I was when I got it. I decided I wanted it badly, so two hours after discovering it existed- because we were watching Ma and even though I was terrified to finish the movie because I'm not a big fan of horror, it actually wasn't that bad and was a really good thriller- we went to GameStop and asked about the game, because I couldn't find it on the shelves. Well, it turned out that someone had literally canceled their pre-order fucking twenty minutes before we arrived there. So if we'd gone to GameStop before finishing the movie, I would not even have the game right now. *laughs* Fucking stupid lucky, right~?
> 
> Anyway, I fell in love with Vasco, especially after discovering you could romance him- and that he's the only gay romance, but never mind that. But after going through his personal questline and actually getting to the romance, I was really disappointed in the game, because even though Vasco's dialogue was really sweet, the romance itself was rather lacking.
> 
> So here you guys go~ My own interpretation of the romance and my own "before the game background" between the two characters~ *purrs*
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the story~ Let me know what you think in the comments, and of course, Kudos are always appreciated~!
> 
> Until next time, my dear darling doves~! *grins*
> 
> ~ D.C.

_ “My Tempest…~” _

Those words, those beautiful words… De Sardet was floating on a cloud every time he heard them, so much more than delighted to be Vasco’s  _ anything _ , much less his special someone. His  _ tempest _ , he said. A violent storm upon the seas, but the definition of the word was of no matter when it meant something special to them alone. An adventure. Passion. Faithfulness. A promise that no matter how bad it gets, they would always be by each other’s sides. And the young noble knew he would uphold his promise to the day he died, if Vasco would let him.

The first time they met, De Sardet had been a hormonal teenager aching for the touch of a man that wouldn’t take advantage of his eagerness. He’d wanted something  _ rough _ , but didn’t want the bad touch to go along with it. After all, he’d heard stories of gay men being taken advantage of. Given what they wanted at first, only to be stripped away of their pride and beaten full of fear and self-loathing afterwards.

And when he met the young second-in-command Vasco of the Nauts, he had fallen completely head over heels for him. His strong, lean frame. His gorgeous soft stormy eyes that glittered in the sunlight like a fire on the seas. His  _ tattoos _ … De Sardet wouldn’t admit out loud how much tattoos turned him on. Especially Vasco’s, beautiful and intricate, telling of a story that De Sardet desperately wanted to hear.

De Sardet was at the tavern with his wily and rambunctious cousin, who had dragged him along on an ‘adventure’. He wasn’t sure about it, but they’d managed to sneak through the doors and get ahold of liquor that Constantin had practically devoured.

Slightly drunk, the teenager was sneaking among the adults, trying to find his cousin after the other boy had disappeared some time ago. To get more drinks, he’d said, but De Sardet had a feeling he’d forgotten about the drinks in favor of a cute boy or girl his cousin might have come across.

Distracted by an annoyed grumble a few feet away, De Sardet grunted as he suddenly knocked into another man trying to cross through the bar. Unsteady on his feet, he would’ve fallen if the stranger hadn’t caught him by the waist. “Easy there,” the voice was low and sweet, like honey and silk, and De Sardet melted, lifting his gaze to meet the most beautiful stormy eyes.

“Oh…~ Mm… hello…~” he purred, slightly slurring his words and the stranger narrowed his beautiful eyes, before realizing exactly what was going on.

“You’re a little too young to be in a bar,” he said, hands tightening on De Sardet’s waist before he moved them to the boy’s wrists, much to his disappointment. “Come on,” the stranger sighed, pulling the drunken teenager along. Confused, the boy stumbled along like a little lost puppy before he thought he knew what the stranger was going to do.

“As… as handsome as you are, sir… and as much as I want it…” he paused for a moment, trying to find his words, unaware that he actually had the stranger’s attention, miraculously enough. “I… don’t think it’s wise to… take advantage of me in this state of mind…~” he chirped, finally succeeding in the English language, rather proud of himself. He pouted though, when he saw the man’s amused expression. “What…?”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” the stranger returned and this time De Sardet pouted at the disappointment he felt. “I’m taking you home.”

Perking up, De Sardet stepped a little closer to the man, “Your… home~?” he asked, hopeful, despite his previous words and the man huffed, rolling his eyes. “As… as it is, I… can’t remember  _ mine _ … so…” he struggled to lie, knowing the man saw right through it. “Fine… I’m not going to tell you… so you can…” he trailed off, trying to think, his head already pounding as he started to sober with the fresh air. He didn’t drink that much, after all, but he was still a light-weight. “Leave me on the streets then. I’m sure another…  _ kind _ gentleman will offer to take me home…~”

“You’ve a way with words, even still drunk. I’m impressed,” the stranger narrowed his eyes, realizing the boy was actually quite serious. Either that or he’d walk home, and he was in no state to do that in the middle of the night where bandits and drunkards could take advantage of him at the drop of a hat. “I’ve a hotel room…” he finally relented and De Sardet perked up, pleased and smug that he’d won the battle. “But I’m not about to take advantage of you. You’re getting water, medication, and sleep, or I’ll dunk you in the bay to shock you sober.”

De Sardet relented, disappointed, but relieved nonetheless. He didn’t remember Consantin until the next morning, after he’d left the beautiful stranger’s hotel room. Freshly showered and headache free, De Sardet knew he would never forget how the man with the tattoos had taken care of him.

It was four months later when De Sardet met the beautiful sailor, when he finally got a proper introduction. And he was just as beautiful as he remembered.

Left alone as his uncle did business with the captain of the ship, De Sardet flushed when he met Vasco’s amused gaze, the man smirking lightly, arms crossed over his chest. “H-hello…” he said meekly, dropping his gaze and the sailor chuckled.

“Well, well, it’s a pleasure to finally put a name to the face from four months ago,” Vasco said and De Sardet’s heart fluttered as he realized that Vasco  _ remembered _ him. “Haven’t snuck into any more taverns, I hope?”

“A-ah… no, no… I haven’t,” De Sardet immediately shook his head, reaching up to rub a hand over the back of his neck, his flush darkening. “My cousin no longer drags me along on his nightly bar escapades, much to my gratitude. Drinking is… not my thing, I’ve discovered.” He said, before pausing and he swallowed hard. “Thank you…” he added, meeting the older man’s gaze once more. “For what you did. I can’t imagine what Constantin would have dragged me to do if you hadn’t taken me away. We found him lying in a stack of hay in the stables the next morning~” he said with quiet laughter and Vasco snorted softly, shaking his head.

“Yes well, don’t thank me,” he rumbled lowly, looking the boy up and down. “It took everything I had not to ravage you in the morning, when I’d seen you lying on the bed, sheets strewn around your naked body…”

De Sardet flushed darkly, embarrassed and slightly aroused at the words, heart jumping in his throat and he ducked his head. He was saved from having to say anything when his uncle returned, retrieving him and they said their goodbyes.

But Vasco’s words remained in his head until the next time they met.

Another year had passed when they met again, after Vasco disappeared on a long voyage across the seas, much to the boy’s disappointment. Older now, De Sardet had taken it upon himself to keep his cousin out of trouble, but that wasn’t to say he was successful all the time. And this time he’d tried to save his cousin from a bunch of ruffians down by the beach, but had gotten captured along with the cocky young princeling.

De Sardet shivered, chilled and soaked to the bone after having had to dive into the reef to save his cousin from drowning, only to be captured by the bandits that had their eyes on Constantin. “I  _ swear _ Constantin… if we manage to live, I’m going to murder you…” he muttered, annoyed, but unable to stay mad at the adorable blonde haired monster for long.

“I’ll get us out of this, cousin, don’t worry~” Constantin grinned, wet but unphased it seemed. “You’ll see, I’ve got a  _ brilliant _ plan~ There’s no way it can fail~”

De Sardet wasn’t able to see the ‘brilliant’ escape plan, however, when strangers appeared out of the mist and slayed every bandit in the camp. The boy’s perked up, awed at their saviors, before De Sardet recognized them as  _ Nauts _ and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Vasco among them. “Check the bodies. Make sure they don’t get back up.” Vasco commanded, voice deep and powerful and De Sardet shivered when he heard it.

“Captain!” A female sailor spotted them and Vasco turned his gaze to where she looked.

“Free the prisoners, Ava. Check them for injuries…” he trailed off when he saw De Sardet and his eyes narrowed, before he turned away sharply and the boy flinched back, heart clenching. He felt like he’d done something  _ awful _ , when Vasco turned away from him like that, it was a hard feeling to swallow.

When they were freed and given rags to dry themselves with, though poorly, they stood in front of Vasco and his team of incredibly men and women. “Thank you for the rescue,” Constantin spoke up, as De Sardet remained silent, gaze dropped to the sand beneath their feet. “Now if you could just return us to the-”

“Escort his highness to the palace,” Vasco commanded, eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his chest. Constantin protested slightly, but had to go along as the other Nauts left them behind, alone on the beach. “And  _ you _ … you’re coming with me.” He spoke, voice hard and sharp, before he turned away, walking down the beach towards the harbor. De Sardet was helpless to follow.

Vasco led him to the sailor’s quarters, and De Sardet shivered slightly when he came in from the cold of the night. “S-so… you’re Captain now…?” he questioned, just for something to say to fill the silence. When Vasco rounded on him, however, he squeaked, stance riged, despite his shivering form.

“What the  _ hell _ were you doing out there?” Vasco snapped at him and De Sardet frowned, confused for a moment. “You could have been  _ killed _ , De Sardet.”

“Y-you remember me…” the boy whispered, relaxing slightly, before he sighed, deflating as he slumped against the wall. “Constantin was fooling around on the cliffs and he slipped on the edge… falling into the waters… I… I saved his life, but then we got captured by those bandits…” he explained, eyes closed.

It was silent for several moments before he jolted, feeling hot hands against his chilled skin. “You’re ice cold…” Vasco murmured as De Sardet melted into the warmth of his hands. “Come on… we need to warm you up…”

Even as Vasco undressed him, rubbing a soft towel along his fridged skin, leaving him naked, flush against his own body, he did not take advantage of the boy, much to De Sardet’s confusion and astonishment. The whole time he wondered why, but it fell from his mind with every soft, warm touch.

It took three weeks of seemingly constant run-ins with the Captain before he finally cracked. He cared very little that Vasco probably didn’t want him the same way he wanted him, but he  _ knew _ Vasco wanted to take him. He remembered his words about their first night together, and it bolstered his confidence.

Tired of  _ waiting _ for Vasco to do something, De Sardet took matters into his own hands, marching through the harbor with a mission in his head and determination to see it through to the end. He knew the Captain was in his study, so he had no issue manipulating his way into the building and finding his way to the study, where he pushed the doors open forcefully.

“What the-?” Vasco cut himself off when he saw De Sardet enter his study,  _ locking _ the doors behind him before marching around his desk. He looked fierce in his determination, eyes narrowed. But it was his flushed cheeks that Vasco noticed immediately, before he suddenly had a lap full of the frustrated teenager, the boy’s soft sweet lips capturing his own in a demanding kiss.

When De Sardet pulled away, he finally got his answer in the form of breathy words, embarrassment coloring the boy’s face as he spoke them, “I want you to f-fuck me.” he demanded and Vasco smirked, sitting back completely in his chair, hands resting on De Sardet’s hips.

“Do you now? Well… I never would have guessed,” he teased, watching the color in De Sardet’s cheeks darken. “Here you are, making yourself home in my lap after barging into my study… I’m not sure you’ve thought this through very well…”

De Sardet scowled at this, before he grinded his hips down against Vasco’s, their clothed cocks rubbing against one another, his completely hard and Vasco’s beginning to harden at his actions and words. “I know you want to… so why  _ haven’t _ you?” He huffed as Vasco groaned, stilling his hips forcefully. “You told me you wanted to take me that first night, but it’s been nearly a year and a half and you’ve done absolutely nothing. I’ve been  _ waiting _ for it, Vasco.”

“That’s  _ Captain _ Vasco to you,” Vasco rumbled, eyes narrowed as he watched the boy in his lap. “Tell me, De Sardet, are you still a virgin?” he asked and the teenager flushed, startled at the question.

“Wh-what does that have to do with anything?” he asked, squirming slightly as he tried to get more friction.

“That’s a yes then,” Vasco snorted. “And exactly why I haven’t  _ fucked _ you yet. I’m not going to be responsible for your regret when I take your virginity on a fanciful whim of yours-”

“ _ Please _ …” De Sardet begged him, desperate. “I… I want this so  _ badly _ … I’ve wanted it since I first  _ met _ you…” Vasco paused, watching the boy carefully, eyes narrowed. With every second past, the boy started to lose hope that this would ever happen, before he squeaked when he was suddenly thrown against the Captain’s desk.

“Do you know how hard it is to resist the temptation?” Vasco growled, grinding his half-hard cock against De Sardet’s ass. “By the  _ seas _ , you’re sin incarnate, the way you  _ talk _ , the way you  _ move _ , the way you  _ look _ . And here you are now,  _ begging _ for me even when I tell you  _ no _ .”

“Please…” De Sardet murmured, biting his lower lip as he shifted the angle of his hips, helpless underneath the stronger man. “I… I  _ need _ this…”

“ _ Fuck _ …” Vasco groaned, letting his head fall as he planted the palm of his hand firmly against the desk next to the boy’s head as De Sardet looked up at him with half-lidded eyes full of  _ need _ . “You’re going to regret this-”

“No, I won’t,” De Sardet returned, firm and confident in his words. “I  _ want _ this, Vasco… I know what I’m doing. I’m not a  _ kid _ .”

“No… you’re certainly not,” Vasco murmured, looking down at the sinful creature underneath him, his resolve chipping away with every heartbeat, every look, every word. “I cannot be your lover, De Sardet. Know and understand this  _ now _ , or I will not do this.” He said firmly and the boy bit his lower lip, expression flickering for a moment, before he nodded.

“ _ Take _ me…~” he breathed out, giving himself completely to the Captain, and that was the last straw.

Vasco hissed with his want as he dipped down, stealing the boy’s lips fiercely and deeply, reaching into his desk to grab a phial of oil. Pulling away, he set the oil aside before he pulled at the eager boy’s clothing, pulling down his pants just enough for him to have access to his virgin hole. With narrowed eyes, the Captain grabbed the oil, slicking his fingers with it before pressing them firmly against De Sardet’s entrance.

He was going to give the boy  _ exactly _ what he wanted, and as he pressed two of his fingers into him, he was firm and rough, watching the boy’s expression for any sign that it was too much. But it was clear in the first moment that De Sardet had already  _ prepped _ himself.

Cursing under his breath, he listened to the boy’s moan as his fingers slipped free, before he pushed in three, pressing them deeply inside of the wanton creature. He roughly prepped him, stretching his walls wider than what the boy himself could have done, before he pulled back.

He ignored De Sardet’s whimper of loss as he pulled his aching cock free from its confines, thick and long and hot. Slicking it with the oil, he wasted little time in pressing the thick head against the boy’s eager hole. And despite his lust and want for the sinful, beautiful boy, he pressed in slow and gentle, knowing it was his first time.

It was the right call when he noticed De Sardet’s expression pained and his breathing hitched. Soothing him with his touch and his words, Vasco kept his pace slow as he let his cock sink all the way inside of De Sardet’s quivering, tight, hot body. “ _ God _ you’re so tight…” he groaned, cock throbbing inside of the boy as he finally stilled himself to let them both adjust.

It didn’t take as long as Vasco had thought, when De Sardet started to move, demanding with his body for Vasco to do the same. Pinning the boy to his desk, Vasco pulled his cock back before fucking it hard and deep into the boy, causing him to cry out in both pain and pleasure. The Captain didn’t stop, starting a slow, but hard pace, thrusting his cock deep as he fucked the boy against the hard wood.

Breathless with his pleasure, De Sardet could only moan and gasp and cry out with every thrust of Vasco’s cock. It was more than he could have ever imagined it to be and he was in heaven, his own cock bobbing obscenely with every thrust, leaking against his stomach in his pleasure.

There was no  _ love _ , but feeling the lust and the heat, the burning  _ passion _ , the boy couldn’t care less.

Thrust after thrust, hard and fast and deep, their pleasure curled inside of them. It was of no surprise when De Sardet fell apart first, crying out as he spilled across his chest and the wood of the desk, his walls clenching tight around Vasco’s still thrusting cock. But Vasco lasted far longer than he had thought he would, the pleasure slow and burning in his gut as he fucked the boy, until at last he buried his cock deep inside of the boy, hissing as he spilled hard, filling him with his thick, hot seed.

Groaning quietly, Vasco rested his forehead against the wood, pressing his face lightly against De Sardet’s neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex and  _ him _ . It was thrilling, but he knew he would have to break the poor boy’s heart in the end. After all, a Naut who was constantly on the seas was no good for a pretty noble who has never even been outside of the city.

But oh how it was so hard to resist the boy, after that.

And then De Sardet was grown up and venturing to the Isle of Teer Fradee. Being relieved temporarily of duty was hard, but Vasco had found companionship in the boy he’d lusted after for so long. He discovered his heritage, explored the cities on the Isle with De Sardet, and through everything, they were there for each other. And then they investigated the ship on the beach, and the horrors that happened upon it.

The horrendous creature attacked them out of nowhere and De Sardet was at its mercy, as Kurt and Vasco fought to protect him.

Sometime during the fight the Legate had suffered a nasty shock to the chest from the creature’s tentacles and had collapsed on the sand, a prime target. In his fear and anger, the Captain delivered a fatal blow to the beast’s stomach, killing it viciously as he saved all three of their lives.

With the creature killed, Vasco gathered the boy in his arms as Kurt found the last piece of their evidence to present to the Admiral. Focused only on De Sardet’s survival, they tucked away the log for later use as they made their way back to the nearby village. With De Sardet injured, the natives let them heal their wounded companion despite their distrust of their kin.

“You gave me quite the scare…” Vasco murmured, smoothing De Sardet’s hair from his face as he looked up at him with soft eyes.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered, drowsy from the medication Kurt had given him. “I’m okay, Vasco… I promise.”

With a soft sigh, Vasco kissed the boy’s forehead as he drifted off, expression soft when he saw the little smile quirking at his lips. “What am I going to do with you…?” he murmured to himself, before settling down to watch over the boy through the night.

The next morning, with De Sardet rested up and relatively fine, though still limping from the residual damage done, they traveled back to New Serene to give the Admiral the news. Relieved and proud, Vasco was given his title back and cleared to sail the seas once more as a proud Captain of the Nauts.

After receiving his new tattoos, beautiful intricate patterns upon his cheekbones, he looked at De Sardet, smiling when he saw the boy looking back at him. “Well, how do they look?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“They look…” De Sardet paused a moment, searching for the right word, as there was so many he could use, “amazing, Vasco… They suit you, especially after all that you’ve done to earn them.” De Sardet’s expression fell slightly then, as he dropped his gaze and Vasco frowned.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned as he stepped closer to the boy.

“I… imagine, now that you’ve gained your title back, that you’ll be out on the seas once more,” De Sardet murmured, and Vasco sighed in realization.

“Well, yes, of course. I am still a man of the sea, after all,” he said, watching De Sardet carefully, heart beating painfully as he watched the boy deflate. “But I’m not leaving for quite a while yet,” he amended, smiling when De Sardet lifted his gaze to meet his own. “I’ve enough sense of chivalry to see this mission through with you. After that, well… we’ll see, won’t we?”

De Sardet bit his lower lip at the words, thinking hard as he fell silent for a few moments. Vasco waited patiently, knowing the boy needed to sort his thoughts before he spoke, or he would become frustrated and stumble and then close off completely. It’s happened before, after all. “When that time comes, Vasco… I’d like to sail with you, if you’d let me…”

Vasco smiled, relieved as a weight disappeared off his chest, “I’d like that, De Sardet…” he murmured quietly, reaching a hand up to cup the boy’s cheek, stroking his thumb over the soft skin.

That night, when they settled in the home that was given to De Sardet in New Serene, Vasco stepped lightly up the stairs, coming to the young noble’s room, pushing open the door quietly. He expected the boy to already be in his bed, but was surprised when he found him standing in front of his fireplace, staring into it, lost in his thoughts.

With a soft smile, he stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, startling him slightly. He soothed him with a kiss to his neck, feeling as De Sardet relaxed against him. “Do you still want this…?” he questioned softly, knowing the boy would know exactly what he was talking about.

“...more than anything in the world,” De Sardet whispered, closing his eyes. “Ever since the first time we met…” he admitted quietly. “It kills me to think you might leave me one day…”

“Shh… that would never happen, my sweet temptation,” Vasco smiled softly. “If you will have me, De Sardet… then I will be by your side, now and forever. Through the calm and every storm… My Tempest.”

De Sardet shuttered at the words, breath catching in his throat, and he turned slowly in Vasco’s arms before kissing him, soft and sweet. Hands against Vasco’s chest, he pulled away just a mere inch, whispering his words against the Captain’s lips, “Take me, my Captain… I am yours…”

The difference was night and day, from the first time Vasco took the boy. Sweet and gentle and loving, as he himself was pinned to the bed. Every sweet kiss, every soft touch, every word full of love and passionate want. They made love on the soft silky sheets, bathed in the firelight, as De Sardet rode his cock slowly, taking him at his own pace, and Vasco let him.

Later in the night, De Sardet laid in Vasco’s arms, snuggled against him, uncaring of the fact that they were a mess of sweat and cum- Vasco’s own still leaking from his hole- and he sighed softly. “Do you remember what you told me, the first time…?” he hummed softly, eyes fluttering half-closed as he traced his fingers along the Captain’s tattoos on his chest.

“Hm?” Vasco smiled to himself, watching the boy with soft love in his beautiful stormy eyes.

“You told me I would regret it…” De Sardet murmured, remembering vividly his words. “You told me that I would regret letting you have me. Letting you be my first. Well, Vasco… I did not regret it… I did not regret the first time and I will  _ never _ regret this…” Swallowing hard, he placed his hand over Vasco’s beating heart. “You are… You are the only one that has had me… you should know.”

Vasco’s eyes widened at this new knowledge and he let out a surprised breath, “Oh…” he whispered, watching De Sardet duck his head, before he smiled. The knowledge was surprising, but it was  _ thrilling _ , to know he was De Sardet’s one and only. “My sweet Tempest…~” he cooed softly, lifting the boy’s head before he kissed him, soft but passionate. “I love you, too.”

De Sardet smiled, heart relieved and expression soft, before he pulled Vasco back into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I apologize dearly for the lack of the adorable poem that was featured in the game, as I unfortunately couldn't find the exact wording anywhere. I'm really terrible at looking these things up and couldn't find it in the game articles themselves, so I hope it was alright despite this. I also apologize that the dialogue was not exact, but instead my own interpretation. It's been a few days since I witnessed the scene and the game is still relatively new that no one has the scene posted word for word.
> 
> Anyway, again, comments and Kudos are much loved and always appreciated~
> 
> Thank you for giving the story a read~
> 
> ~ D.C.


End file.
